


Fireworks

by Zethsaire



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Oral Sex, Rooftop Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy just wants Noh-Varr to stop working, and go watch some damn fireworks already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billywick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is late! i tried to get it done by the 4th, I swear. Enjoy anyway!
> 
> Mostly just porn for Billywick!
> 
> Mentions of drug use, sort of, because of Noh-Varr's nanites.

Fireworks

“C'mon, c'mon, we're gonna be _late_.” Tommy hissed, bouncing from one foot to the other impatiently.

“I promised I'd have this project finished two days ago,” Noh-Varr said calmly, casually wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. “ _Someone_ kept distracting me.”

“It is the fourth of _July_ , Noh-Varr. Kate will forgive you for not finishing that right now. We're gonna miss the fireworks!”

“We live here too, Tommy. Are you not concerned about security?” Noh-Varr flipped down his welding helmet again and continued soldering the wires of the warehouse's new security system.

“Why do I need to worry about security? I live with a reality warping witch and his Skrull boyfriend, and I sleep in the same bed as a Kree super soldier. Plus I'm pretty badass all on my own.” Tommy struck what he probably thought was a manly pose. “Who's going to mess with us?”

“The point,” Noh-Varr continued without pausing in his work, “is that I gave Kate my word, and I am not going to put off my work any longer. This will be done in less than an hour if you stop bothering me.”

“In an hour the fireworks will be _over!_ Plus, it won't just be an hour. You'll want to perform tests, set up security protocols, run diagnostics! It'll take you all night!”

“A job is not worth doing unless it is done well.” Noh-Varr intoned flatly, deliberately choosing a tone of voice that would drive Tommy insane.

“Oh come ooooooon.” Tommy moaned. “Look – don't you want to have celebratory sex?”

Noh-Varr paused.

“It's Independence Day. We're celebrating freedom and American supremacism and all that shit. But more importantly, we're celebrating our right to scale the tallest building we can find and have amazing sex while fireworks are exploding over the bay.”

Noh-Varr sighed, and turned off his soldering iron. He flipped up his welding mask and said, “This is why I never finish anything on time.”

“Yes!”

“Fine. _Fine_. But you get to explain to Kate why it still isn't set up, if she asks.”

“Sure. I'll take care of it.” Tommy waved his hand in a vague gesture. “Go take a shower so we can goooooo. Fireworks start in less than forty-five minutes.”

“Want to join me?” Noh-Varr asked with a leer.

“If we do that, we'll miss the fireworks.”

Noh-Varr grumbled as he got up, setting aside his tools and wiping his hands on his ratty jeans. He came over to Tommy and pulled his lover into a deep kiss, which Tommy returned enthusiastically, his hands coming around to grip Noh-Varr's ass and pull their hips together. If he was going to have to stop his work, he intended to get physical recompense. Finally Tommy slapped him on the ass and pulled away,

“Fuck the shower, let's just go.”

Noh-Varr grinned. He followed his lover out their window (because the main door was still inoperable while Noh-Varr worked out security bugs, and onto the street where he sped off, keeping his pace just slow enough that Noh-Varr could keep up. Noh-Varr followed Tommy through downtown, until Tommy paused at the bottom of a building, waiting for Noh-Varr to scoop him up and run them both up the side of it. It wasn't the Empire State Building, but it was the tallest skyscraper around, and it would give them a fantastic view of the bay. And it was a building who's ceiling was _not_ furnished, which meant there were no other people up there.

He was on Tommy before they even touched down, hands flying up underneath his lover's clothes, mouth crushing into Tommy's own, flooding Tommy with nanites, because it was a holiday, and what was the point of celebratory holiday sex if you didn't get high?

“Mmmm...uhn...oh. Oh. Noh-Varr, are you doing that thing again? I can taste it.”

Noh-Varr chuckled and went back in for another kiss. Tommy moaned underneath him, and let Noh-Varr push him to the ground. The sky exploded with lights, and Tommy gasped, arching up and rubbing their hips together. Noh-Varr moaned deep in his throat, and licked gently at Tommy's neck.

“Aah, god, this feels amazing. Fucking everything feels amazing. Oooh! Look at those lights! Ow, damn this roof is uncomfortable.”

“I forgot how much you talked when you were high. Here, let me assist you.” Noh-Varr stripped off his clothes and laid them down on the roof, letting Tommy roll over onto it. Noh-Varr laid down next to him and pulled Tommy's shirt off, nuzzling into his side and pressing kisses to his abdomen. The fireworks kept going off, and Tommy pointed to them, giggling and moaning and trying to hump Noh-Varr's leg.

“You're missing the show!”

“No, I'm really not.” Noh-Varr said, lapping at the thin hair leading down between Tommy's legs. He slipped Tommy's pants off, and was pleased to see that his lover was not wearing underwear.

“Noh-Varr, you're supposed to be watching – oh. Oh my _god_ don't stop that. Ah. Yeah, yeah just like that.”

Tommy's fingers tightened in his hair, and he kept babbling, because Tommy was incapable of being quiet during sex on a good day, and when he was high he lost his brain-to-mouth filter completely. He crooned and moaned and praised Noh-Varr's skill, and generally said anything he could think of to convince Noh-Varr to finish him off, to just _hurry up already_ , but sex was one of those times that Noh-Varr forced Tommy to slow down, to enjoy himself.

It was possible for Noh-Varr to find release without Tommy ever touching him, though usually Noh-Varr didn't choose to do that because it seemed to embarrass his lover. Noh-Varr didn't really know why – the sound of Tommy's voice, the taste of him, the smell, the touch of Tommy's skin – it was all enough to send his enhanced senses soaring, to bring him to his peak without any other form of stimulation. Tommy was intoxicating, and he'd tried to explain that once or twice, but it seemed that some things just didn't carry over to human understanding even though Noh-Varr spoke English perfectly.

He decided to indulge himself tonight, since Tommy was far to gone to be able to do anything other than lay there and enjoy himself, which had been Noh-Varr's intention from the beginning. Noh-Varr stretched out Tommy's pleasure, and his own, until he heard the fireworks increase in intensity, exploding with more frequency and in greater numbers, and then he let himself go, shuddering, vibrating around Tommy's cock as he came.

That was just what Tommy needed to go over the edge himself, and Tommy came down his throat during the finale, screaming Noh-Varr's name as the sky erupted into light and sound and color around them.

They lay there after, Noh-Varr sated and happy, Tommy too damn high to do anything else except stare at Noh-Varr with a completely doped-out expression of bliss on his face.

“I fucking love you.” Tommy said, tracing Noh-Varr's jaw with one hand.

“I love you too. Thank you for making me stop working. This evening was highly enjoyable.”

“Yeah. Best fourth of July ever.” Tommy murmured.

Noh-Varr had thought about taking them both home, but Tommy was falling asleep on him, and it was a gloriously warm summer night, so Noh-Varr just tucked Tommy closer into his side, and watched him sleep. Noh-Varr wouldn't sleep, but he would lay here and keep watch while his lover slept, marveling in the fact that he had someone who cared about him, who trusted him enough to drop off to sleep in his arms. Tommy trusted him, and loved him, and made his life worth living, and Noh-Varr would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that that trust was not in vain. He pressed a kiss to Tommy's temple and held him close, and knew that as long as Tommy was here, beside him, everything would be alright.


End file.
